


Help from an anchor

by Blot_Squisher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchor Stiles Stilinski, Complete, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blot_Squisher/pseuds/Blot_Squisher
Summary: What happens when a wolfed out Derek busts in through Stiles window in the middle of the night? Let's find out!Sorry, no smut here. A little swearing. Yay I suck at tags and summaries! --_( ' - ' )_--(See end of work for notes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Help from an anchor

Starting the morning by waking up with someone else’s arm around him had always been a dream of Stiles. Not remembering who’s arm it was or how it got there was decidedly not part of the fantasy. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the teen tried to remember what had happened the night before.

His phone. Maybe if he could call Scott… No, he was with Allison. As usual. And his phone was on the floor. Why was it on the floor?

Trying to pull out of the arm around him, Stiles let out an involuntary squeak as the grip tightened, pulling him against their broad chest. Whoever it was, they were really warm. And muscley. And… growling in their sleep? Eyes going wide, Stiles remembered exactly what had happened. Yeah… he was a dead man.

~~

"Stiles!"

The teen in question flailed wildly, almost falling out of bed at the sound of his name being bellowed at him.

"It was Scott!" he shouted, momentarily thinking his father had found the watered down booze in their pantry. It wasn't his fault his best friend wanted to impress his girlfriend. It also definitely wasn't Stiles fault that Mrs. McCall refused to keep liquor in the house. Nope. Not his fault at all.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted again, clambering through the window. Eyes blazing red and teeth long enough to put a dobermann to shame, the werewolf advanced towards the bed.

Backpedaling away did nothing and Stiles quickly found himself trying to climb through his headboard. "Woah, woah, woah! What did I do, man?" he yelped, wondering what he could possibly have done. As far as he could recall, he hadn't done anything to upset the alpha. Recently. Ish? Recently-ish worked.

Derek grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Stiles," he growled again, red eyes holding the teens brown ones in a deadly stare.

Swallowing audibly, Stiles tried to lighten the mood. "That's my name. Don't wear it out, heh. Please?"

In response, Derek pushed him down on the bed before climbing on top of him, clawed fists still bunched in his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Stiles demanded, voice shrill. It wasn't that he didn't find Derek attractive. Come on, who doesn't? But it was more along the lines that the werewolf still scared the piss out of him. On a good day, he was sure Derek wanted nothing more than to kick his ass. On a bad day, probably tear his throat out. With his teeth. His long, sharp, wicked looking teeth. Teeth that were currently being pressed into the very soft, very delicate skin of his exposed throat.

Having been forced to tilt his head back by Derek leaning closer and closer into his personal space, Stiles couldn't help but let out a startled cry when he felt the tips of his teeth press against his neck.

Derek growled, not yet biting. His hot breath washed over Stiles and the teen shivered beneath him. Releasing him for a moment, the werewolf leaned in close to his ear and growled, "Help me."

"What?" Stiles gasped, starting to struggle underneath the heavier man. Playing lacrosse had kept him pretty fit, but trying to budge Derek was like trying to tip a truck. "Help you? Help me! What the hell are you doing? Are you losing your mind? You've lost your mind! Get the hell off of me!" he yelled, pushing at the wolf's chest.

Growling angrily, Derek grabbed his throat with one hand. His claws pricked painfully at the sides of Stiles neck as he started to squeeze.

Eyes wide, Stiles stopped pushing at him and instead grabbed at his wrist. "Derek!" he choked, really starting to fear for his life. "P-please! I c-can't... breathe!"

Derek growled down at him, sounding more wolf than man at that point. Tilting the teens head up more, he forced Stiles to expose his throat before letting go.

"Oh, my god, thank you," Stiles babbled, praying he was out of the woods. "Look we can talk about all this, I swear. I won't tell Scott-"  
At the sound of the other werewolfs name, Derek snarled. Grabbing both Stiles wrists, he forced his arms over his head before leaning down again.

"Oh, god please don't kill me, please don't kill me," Stiles begged, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry I glued a funko pop wolf to your dashboard! I know it was stupid, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!"

Teeth grazed his neck, just hard enough to convey the threat but not yet hard enough to break the skin.

Letting out an involuntary whimper, Stiles tried not to move. That proved to be difficult for many, many reasons. First off, he never held still, even in his sleep. Second, he was freaking terrified! There was a werewolf mouth around his throat! Third, he couldn't be sure, but it looked like Derek was hard behind his jeans. That was not how Stiles planned on losing his virginity!

Derek growled as he slowly dragged his teeth over the skin of Stiles neck. The sound sent vibrations down his body, but it was covered by the teens terrified shivering.

"D-Derek," he stammered, unsure what to do. He knew the wolf wanted his help, but what the hell was he supposed to do! "H-hey buddy. Um, sourwolf. C-could you not do that, please? I'm pretty sure my dad's not going to like it if he comes home and finds out that you've ripped my throat out... w-with your teeth."

Derek's response was to growl louder and nip him on the shoulder.

Stiles flinched, letting out a startled yelp as he tried to pull away from the feral alpha. Feeling clawed hands sliding under his shirt, the teen yelled, "That's a bad touch! Bad Derek!"

The alpha pulled back. Glaring down at the human, he roared threateningly.

Pulling his arms up defensively, Stiles squeaked. "I'm sorry! M-maybe when you're sober we can talk about this! Don't get me wrong, you're the hottest guy I know but I'm not really ready to- to do that like this! Okay, buddy? We can talk about it!"

Derek looked like he was about to try and take what he wanted anyway. Planting a hand on either side of Stiles head, he leaned in close. Lips almost touching, the wolf growled. The growl petered off suddenly as Derek's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh, shi-'' Stiles was cut off as the unconscious werewolf collapsed on top of him, crushing the breath out of his lungs. Wheezing, he tried to reach over and grab his phone off his bedside table. He could just feel it with the tips of his fingers. Getting a little over zealous, he tried to grab it but only succeeded in knocking off the table and onto the floor.

"Oh, come on," he grumbled. Trying to push Derek off did nothing but tire him out. In the end, he was forced to lay there and hope he woke up on his own. Preferably sane and not wolfed out and horny. Then again... sane and horny could work. That could definitely work.  
After almost two hours of poking, prodding, and yelling to try and wake Derek up, Stiles fell asleep.

~~

"Oh, shit. He's going to kill me," Stiles mumbled, once again gently trying to free himself from Derek's grip. The arms around him tightened and a low rumble sounded behind him. It would have been kind of hot if it hadn't been so terrifying. Feeling hot breath on the back of his neck, Stiles stiffened. He was trying his hardest not to move, but of course, he couldn't not move.

Behind him, Derek yawned. "Hmph, wha... Stiles? What the hell?!"

Tossed out of his own bed, Stiles hit the floor with an unceremonious thud. Scrambling backwards as Derek rocketed out of bed after him, he babbled, "You came on to me! Don't kill me we didn't do anything I swear! Dude, you were the one all up in my personal space oh god please don't kill me!"

Derek grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him to his feet. Slamming him into a wall immediately did little to ease Stiles fear of what would happen next. Leaning in, the werewolf sniffed deeply, nose almost touching the teens neck as he scented him.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Stiles yelped, trying to squirm away.

Derek released him, taking a step back with what could only be described as relief on his face. "That was too close."

Stiles flailed his arms wildly. "You're telling me! You know I thought you'd finally had enough of me and decided to rip my throat out. You left teeth marks on my neck! You better stick around to explain that shit to my dad, you ass!"

Derek flashed his eyes, silencing him. A truly impressive feat. "Stiles," he growled, stalking forward until he had him pressed against the wall again. Leaning in, he said gently, "Thank you."

Doing a double take, Stiles babbled incoherently for a moment before finally asking, "For what?"

"For helping me," Derek answered with a smirk, as if that explained everything.

Eyes bugging out, Stiles squeaked, "How? You were all over me! I seriously thought-"

"I had a run in with a witch last night. I'm sorry. I knew I was becoming dangerous."

"So you figured you'd come after good ol' me, the pack human,'' Stiles accused, starting to think he knew where Derek was going. "Who cares if the lil' ol' human gets brutally murdered in his bed while his dad's away for a conference! It's just Stiles!"

"I came to you," Derek explained, still smirking. "Because I knew the only person I wouldn't hurt would be my anchor."

Stiles mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Scratching his head, he finally managed to ask, "Your anchor?"

Derek was already halfway out the window. Leaning back in, he gave the teen a quick wink. Then, he was gone again.

Stiles stood there, alone in his room. He was still confused, but it wasn't a bad thing. Smiling, he nodded. "Alright. I can work with that."

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me in a dream. I don't really write fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks. No beta, sorry! Just a one shot.
> 
> Why is there a random update on a supposedly completed fic, you may ask yourself. I'll tell you why! Because it took my primitive pudding brain this long to realize the first part of it didn't upload! *face palm* Other then that, I didn't like the way it was formatted so I *hopefully* fixed it and made it easier to read. Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
